


Down

by monalisafrowns



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monalisafrowns/pseuds/monalisafrowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon made a mess. He needs to make it up to Ryan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down

“Jesus fucking Christ.” Ryan muttered, walking into the apartment.

 

It looked like they’d been robbed. The couch cushions were thrown around the room. All the DVD’s were spread out all over the floor. Everything that was on the table now inhabited the floor. The living room was a general mess. The mess made a pathway towards the kitchen and Ryan followed it. The fridge was slightly open and he pushed it closed with a groan. The toaster was upside down and all the cabinets were open. There was food on the floor and peanut butter on the counter. A cereal box looked as if it exploded on the whole kitchen. Ryan cursed silently under his breath when he stepped in something sticky exiting the kitchen. The hallway to the bedroom was seemingly untouched except for a flower vase that had been knocked over. The water was already staining the wood and leaving a puddle on the floor. Ryan was going to have to clean this later. When he finally reached the bedroom the door was ajar and the lights were off. The moonlight filtered through the blinds and cast a small amount of light across the bed. A body lay sprawled across the entire bed, tangled in the sheets and snoring loudly. Ryan glared at his sleeping body, his eyes burning holes into him. He had no idea when he had gotten in and made this mess but Ryan figured he’d be out cold for a while. As much as he objected to it, he had to clean the mess. It wouldn’t get done otherwise.

 

Ryan heard the footsteps as he was on his knees cleaning up the last of the cereal off the kitchen floor. He looked up at the person who was dragging his feet towards him.

 

“Morning Ry.” he yawned.

 

“It’s three in the afternoon, Brendon.” Ryan replied, annoyance lacing his tone.

 

“Really? Oh well then. Hey what are you doing on the floor?” Brendon asked.

 

Ryan narrowed his eyes at the younger boy. Brendon noticed the glare and frowned.

 

“What? What did I do?”

 

“Did you have a fucking war in our apartment last night? I just spent the last five hours or so cleaning up the mess you made all over the damn place.”

 

“Um. I don’t know what I did last night.” Brendon pouted, thinking hard about the previous night. “Oh wait. Now I remember.”

 

Ryan stood up, never breaking his glare on Brendon. “Lemme guess. You probably got drunk or stoned last night and ran around the apartment tearing everything apart until you passed out on our bed.”

 

Brendon hung his head and sheepishly rubbed his arm.

 

“That’s what I thought.” Ryan’s words stung Brendon. He felt like a child being reprimanded. “I fucking hate when you do that Bren. I always have to clean up after you. I’m not your damn mother.” Ryan pushed past the younger boy and stomped to the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

 

Brendon stood in the kitchen alone with his thoughts. He hated making Ryan upset. He always fucked up and made Ryan angry or upset. He was a horrible boyfriend. He looked around the apartment. Whatever mess he had made Ryan had cleaned it. The kitchen was white and not a spot was on the counters or floor. The living room was neat and organized. Brendon debated if he should go check on Ryan or not. Sometimes Ryan wanted to be left alone to sulk and get over whatever was upsetting him. But sometimes Ryan craved Brendon’s touch, or even just his presence, no matter how mad at him he was. After a heated argument within his own head, Brendon walked down the hall to their bedroom. He noticed the stained wooden table and the dark mass underneath of it on the carpet. The flower vase wasn’t there. Brendon hesitated at the door before taking a deep breath and opening it.

 

“Go away.” Ryan muttered. He was face down on the bed with his head buried in the pillow.

 

“Ryan,” he sat on the bed, making the mattress sink a little. “I’m sorry. I fucked up.”

 

Ryan turned his body so he lay on his side propped up by his arm. He stared at Brendon waiting for him to continue.

 

“I’m sorry I get drunk and do stupid things and you have to fix it. It’s not fair to you and I’m an asshole for that. Please forgive me Ry?” He looked down at Ryan using his big brown doe eyes to coax a response out of him.

 

Ryan sighed and sat up. He hugged Brendon and kissed his cheek.

 

“I’m not mad at you. It’s just really annoying. I’m not the maid and I’m not your mother. Take some responsibility.”

 

Brendon nodded furiously. “I promise. You won’t have to do that ever again.”

 

“Good,” Ryan said simply, flopping backwards onto the bed again.

 

He stared up at the ceiling until his view was blocked by Brendon’s face.

 

“I can make it up to you, though.” he smirked.

 

“How?” Ryan asked, genuinely curious.

 

Brendon smiled and disappeared from view. Ryan felt the younger boys’ hands unbuttoning his jeans. The zipper was being pulled down quickly and Brendon began sliding Ryan’s pants down. Ryan lifted his hips upwards to allow Brendon to continue. Ryan propped himself up on his elbows so he could look at Brendon. He simply smiled at him and continued removing his pants. Ryan wasn’t wearing underwear. Brendon smirked. He crawled up the bed, so that he was hovering over his boyfriend. He ran his hands up and down Ryan’s chest, his hands underneath his shirt. He traced that little line of hair that lead down to Ryan’s cock, now hard from Brendon’s gentle touching. Brendon ghosted over Ryan’s length with his mouth, breath warm and making Ryan squirm. He pressed his lips at the base of his cock. Ryan leaned back into the pillow, an audible _hmmm_ escaping his lips. Brendon kissed along the entire length, planting a final kiss on his slit that was already leaking. Brendon licked it up slowly and Ryan groaned. Brendon knew exactly all the right ways to tease him and keep him begging for more. In these settings, Ryan’s favorite thing about Brendon was his plump and perfect blow job lips. Ryan always smiled wickedly to himself knowing that his cock got to experience that pretty mouth of his. Ryan was smiling now as Brendon lowered his head and took the head into his mouth. His tongue swirled around, tracing all over and licking up more of the precome that had leaked. At an agonizingly slow pace he continued to lower his mouth onto Ryan’s cock. He pushed further until he could take no more. Brendon expertly flattened out his tongue and let Ryan’s cock slide deeper down his throat. Ryan fisted a hand in Brendon’s hair, somewhat guiding his head back and forth. Ryan began arching his back as he felt Brendon’s teeth grazing over the sensitive skin.

 

“Hmmmph, Bren,” Ryan murmured.

 

Brendon looked up at Ryan through his long lashes and hummed in response, sending shivers throughout Ryan’s body. Ryan could feel his orgasm already rising but he knew Brendon wouldn’t let him come just yet. Brendon slid his hand up Ryan’s chest, reaching his chin. Ryan sat up and sucked on three of the digits in front of him, making them wet with spit. How many he put in his mouth determined how much he wanted the younger boy to stretch him. Brendon retracted his fingers, a wet pop coming from the absence of his fingers in Ryan’s mouth. Brendon brought his fingers to slip between Ryan’s legs, probing at his hole. Ryan spread his legs in response, Brendon nestling himself between them. Brendon pressed on the hole, applying pressure that made Ryan squirm. The rapid movements of Brendon’s tongue on his cock were driving him crazy. Ryan’s hands were still tangled in Brendon’s hair, messing up his brown locks in that way that made Brendon look like he just rolled out of bed. While Ryan was lost in his pleasured thoughts the moment when Brendon poked his middle finger in Ryan made him gasp. He hummed around Ryan’s cock as he pressed the finger in further, until it disappeared within in. He pushed it in and out, allowing Ryan to get used to the digit. Ryan moaned, tightening his grip in his boyfriends’ hair. Brendon seemed to be growing less patient and quickly shoved in his pointer finger, finger fucking Ryan fast. He used the two fingers to spread him apart and make room for the third. When Ryan was stretched enough to take the third finger Brendon eagerly inserted it. Ryan moaned louder, rocking his hips back to fuck himself on the fingers. The burn was there, his saliva not serving as much of a lubricant. Ryan hissed but continued to rock his hips. He needed the heat. Needed to be filled. Brendon still hadn’t removed his pretty blow job lips from around Ryan’s cock as he continued to work his fingers in and out. Ryan was still building up his release but Brendon knew just how far to push Ryan before he came. Brendon could tell you how long Ryan would last in any situation. In an instant both Brendon’s mouth and his fingers disappeared. Ryan whined at the empty feeling. His cock was covered in the younger boys’ spit and he felt stretched and empty. He sat up and removed his shirt, tossing it on the ground. Brendon was making his way to the dresser, jumping out of his pants and throwing his shirt off on the way. He rummaged through the top drawer before producing the bottle of lube. He squeezed some into the palm of his hand and stroked his achingly hard cock with it. Brendon looked up and smirked at Ryan, that dark lust evident in his eyes. Brendon went back to the bed and stood at the foot of it. In one swift motion he grabbed Ryan’s ankles and yanked him to the end of the bed so that his long legs hung over the edge. Brendon smiled darkly, leaning down to nibble on Ryan’s hip bones. His hips were one of Brendon’s favorite things about Ryan. Ryan arched his back at the feel of Brendon’s lips on his hips. When Brendon looked up he looked so out of control. His hair tousled and messy and his lips swollen and red. The dark look in his eyes and the position he had Ryan in made him completely in control however.

 

“Hands and knees.” Brendon whispered.

 

Ryan rolled over and sat up on his hand and knees, exposing his stretched rear to Brendon. He ran his hands all along Ryan’s back, tracing his spine, reaching down to his ass and squeezing it lightly. Ryan made a barely audible moaning noise causing Brendon to smack his ass semi-hard. Ryan whimpered. Brendon pushed Ryan down a little to level him with his dick. With his left hand pressing firmly on the small of Ryan’s back, he used his right hand to slide his dick around Ryan’s hole, teasing him.

 

“Oh God, Bren…just fuck me.” Ryan said, desperation laced throughout his voice.

 

Brendon leaned forward, lips pressed to Ryan’s earlobe.

 

“If you insist.” he muttered darkly, biting his neck below his ear.

 

Brendon pushed the head in and paused for a moment, letting Ryan adjust to it. However it was only a moment and he pushed in further. Not too fast and not too slow. He slid into the familiar hole easily. No matter how many times he fucked Ryan and stretched him, he always was tight, fitting perfectly around his cock. He thrusted his hips back and forth, increasing speed, slamming himself into the older boy. Brendon gripped Ryan’s hips hard enough to bruise. His fingernails dug little crescent shaped marks into the skin. Ryan gripped the sheets and panted heavily, expletives dancing with Brendon’s name off his tongue. Brendon leaned forward, kissing and biting Ryan’s neck in all those places that turned him on. They were way past getting turned on by now but anything Brendon could do to push Ryan further he did.

 

“God, fuck Ry. You’re so fucking good baby.”

 

Brendon snaked a hand around Ryan’s waist and grabbed his cock. He began stroking at the same pace that he was fucking Ryan at. Ryan’s throat was getting sore from the consistent moans and noises that came from his mouth. Suddenly Brendon’s angle changed and he hit that certain point inside Ryan that set him off. His eyes grew wide and made the most animalistic noises Brendon has ever heard.

 

“Ah, ahh, Bren—Brendon, _fuck_ , fucking right there. Fuck me right there, Bren.”

 

“You like it when I fuck your ass like that?” Brendon growled, gripping Ryan’s hair and pulling his head back.

 

Ryan’s response was his deep, guttural moans. Brendon’s pace began to deteriorate. His thrusts became sloppy but he still hit that spot with expert precision.

 

“I—I’m gonna come.” Ryan whimpered. Brendon sped up his hand, jerking Ryan off until he came with a strangled gasp into Brendon’s hand. Brendon milked until everything was gone. Brendon was not done however but he was close and he was still fucking Ryan’s pretty little ass. He slammed into him hard and forceful, rocking his hips in circles creating amazing friction. Ryan was still moaning, out of breath though and that kept Brendon going. He felt it coming and rode it out, grunting loudly as he released deep within Ryan. He fucked him until he was finished coming and paused panting a full thirty seconds before pulling out of Ryan. Not being held up by Brendon’s hands Ryan dropped onto the bed, rolling onto his back. He felt full and satisfied and could feel some of the contents dripping out his ass and onto the sheets. Brendon lay down on the bed next to his boyfriend and looked at him sideways, smiling.

 

“I forgive you, by the way.” Ryan said quietly. His eyes remained closed, his head facing upwards.

 

Brendon scooted closer to him and kissed his cheek. He kissed him twice more, making his path to his lips. He pressed his lips softly to Ryan’s and smiled into the kiss. He pulled back and continued smiling at Ryan.

 

“You still owe me though. After I catch my breath I wanna fuck that apple bottom ass of yours til you can’t walk right. That way you can’t fuck up the house anymore.” Ryan smirked.


End file.
